Tad
Tad (often styled as TAD) was an American grunge band from Seattle, Washington, formed in 1988 by Tad Doyle. Among the first of the many bands which came out of Seattle in the grunge era, Tad was notable for the fact that its music was inspired far more by 1970s metal than the punk which influenced many other grunge bands. Although their commercial success was limited, their music is still highly regarded amongst grunge fans. The band split in 1999, with members forming their own music careers and a semi reunion in 2013. Links To Peel Peel discovered the group through the Sub Pop label, who sent many records to him in the early days, when the ensemble were signed to them. Singer Tad Doyle is a large figure, and Peel mentioned on his 01 August 1988 show the shock of seeing him: "If the chap on the label is the bloke who's made the record, then I'm rather glad he's in America and not here. Looks very strange indeed." The band did two sessions for Peel's show and one of the tracks ended up in The John Peel Sub-Pop Sessions 1989-1993 compilation album released in 1994. Sessions 1. Recorded: 1989-12-05. Broadcast: 02 January 1990. Repeated: 25 January 1990 *Nuts 'N' Bolts / Daisy / Helot / Wood Goblins 2. Recorded: 1990-06-19. Broadcast: 05 July 1990. Repeated: 23 February 1991 *3D Witch Hunt / Delinquent / Plague Years / Jack Pepsi Other Shows Played ; 1988 *01 August 1988: 'Ritual Device (7")' (Sub Pop) *16 August 1988 (Radio Bremen): Ritual Device (7" - Daisy / Ritual Device) Sub Pop *20 August 1988 (BFBS): Ritual Device (7" - Daisy / Ritual Device) Sub Pop *27 August 1988 (Rockradio): Daisy (7" b/w 'Ritual Device') Sub Pop *31 August 1988: Ritual Device (7" - Daisy / Ritual Device) Sub Pop ;1989 *13 February 1989: Sex God Missy (v/a album - Sub Pop 200) Sub Pop *28 March 1989: Cyanide Bath (LP - God's Balls) Sub Pop *05 April 1989: Helot (album - God's Balls) Sub Pop *11 April 1989 (Radio Bremen): Tuna Car (album - God's Balls) Sub Pop *11 May 1989: Hollow Man (album - God's Balls) Sub Pop *16 May 1989: Tuna Car (album - God's Balls) Sub Pop *30 May 1989: Cyanide Bath (album - God's Balls) Sub Pop *21 June 1989: Damaged I (split 7" with Pussy Galore - Damaged I / Damaged II) Sub Pop *22 July 1989 (BFBS): Damaged II (split 7" with Pussy Galore - Damaged I / Damaged II) Sub Pop *21 October 1989 (BFBS): Helot (album - God's Balls) Sub Pop ;1990 *04 January 1990: Wood Goblins (12" - Wood Goblins b/w Cooking With Gas plus Daisy) Glitterhouse *12 February 1990: Loser (7" - Loser b/w Cooking With Gas) Sub Pop *03 March 1990 (BFBS): 'Loser (7")' (Sub Pop) *07 April 1990 (BFBS): 'Loser (7")' (Sub Pop) *21 April 1990 (BFBS): Axe To Grind (12" - Salt Lick) Sub Pop *28 October 1990: Jack Pepsi (7") Sub Pop *17 November 1990: Jack Pepsi (7") Sub Pop *22 December 1990: 'Jack Pepsi (7 inch)' (Sub Pop) ;1991 *17 March 1991: Crane's Cafe (album - 8-Way Santa) Sub Pop *06 April 1991 (BFBS): 'Giant Killer (LP-8-Way Santa)' (Sub Pop) *07 April 1991: Crane's Cafe (album - 8 Way Santa) Sub Pop *01 June 1991: Giant Killer (LP - 8-Way Santa) Sub Pop ;1994 *03 June 1994: Helot (Various Artists CD - The John Peel Sub-Pop Sessions 1989 – 1983 ) Strange Fruit See Also *Record Collection: T External Links *Wikipedia *Discogs *Official Website (Tad Doyle) Category:Artists